pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Monster
The is a monster made of ice that first appeared in Ep 29: The Pyg Chill. It is the boss of Ice Island. Overview The is exclusive to Ice Island. It has a six-pack, four fingers on each hand, yellow eyes and black eyeballs. It is also colored blue. How to Summon It To make it appear, you must toggle on the iceberg icon. This will bring an 'Iceberg' to the surface of the water in the background. Flick a Pygmy at it, and it will rise up, revealing that the iceberg was the top of the head of the ice monster. Boss Battle The ice monster is battled by flicking Pygmies at it, to deplete its health bar. It can block them, in which it recieves little damage. If a Pygmy hits the ice monster when it's not blocking, it will take more damage. If it is hit like this two times in a row, it will become temporarily stunned, which gives the player a chance to inflict more damage. If a fish and a Pygmy are in the igloo, and the Pygmy is cooking the fish, swiping your finger upwards on the igloo (or just tap it) causes the Pygmy to fly out on fire, which does more damage than an ordinary Pygmy if it hits the ice monster. If a Pygmy is flicked at the ice monster's mouth while it is roaring, it will eat the Pygmy, but, oddly, this does significant damage, because this action gives the Ice Monster indigestion. The ice monster also has an attack where it throws giant snowballs at the island which flattens Pygmies like pancakes. It moves in two different ways: the first is by moving in the water half-submerged (which slowly revives it's health it if it isn't attacked), and the second is by power-walking. When the ice monster's health bar is depleted, it's body will have cracks all over it and it will shatter into millions of pieces. Ice Monster Skin Pack The ice monster has it's own customisation pack known as the 'Ice Monster Skin Pack' that was introduced in Ep 32: Crack is Wack which lets the player customise the ice monster in several ways. The pack includes different creatures for the ice monster to become, and each alternate skin has an alternate skin for the snowballs it throws as well. It was added as an extra to help fund Pocket God as the app is not increasing in price. It is priced at $0.99. The Ice Monster Skin Pack contents: The following are skins that can be used as part of the Ice Monster Skin Pack (costing 99 cents) to customize the appearance of the Ice Monster. *Default (Throws Snowball) *Bear (Throws Baseball) *Robot (Throws Robotic Sphere with two pins pointing out) *Yeti (Throws Manure) *Snowman (Throws Snowman Head) *Japanese Robot (Throws Yellow and Spiky Ball) *Stone (Throws Stone Cubes) *Pink Bunny (Throws Pink Cotton) Trivia *The ice monster is the only boss in Pocket God that isn't fought with the spear. **It is also the only boss that is in the background, rather than being fought on the island. *The ice monster is the first creature in Pocket God that isn't based on a real animal. This is rather odd because it is said to belong to the Animus Realm. *For some reason, when you change the ice monster in the skin pack, not only do the snowballs that it throws change, but also the snowball that blocks the Igloo's entrance. *In the icon for Episode 29 (the episode it was released), the ice monster's eyes were falsely portrayed as orange. *It is seen on the cover of X-Mas Marks the Spot, and it is in the story. Category:Bosses Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Ice Island Interactions Category:Island-Specific Interactions Category:Pocket God Category:Wildlife